


Make Love Not Timeline

by lucccccy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucccccy/pseuds/lucccccy
Summary: “你们没关门，是不是… …”预警：互攻！！极其混乱，4冬×1芽，水仙，双龙，一点dirty talk





	Make Love Not Timeline

“史蒂夫？你还好吗？”低烧使得史蒂夫的脑袋有点晕乎乎的，他从浅眠中转醒，冰凉的手指被裹住揉搓，额头上贴过来一块凉爽的皮肤，轻轻蹭了两下。“喝口水吧，我给你再烧一点。”巴基还没来得及抬头，史蒂夫就捉准时机仰起头，在巴基水润的嘴唇上亲了一下，然后舔了舔自己有些干裂发白的嘴唇，若无其事的说：“嗯，谢谢。”

“小混蛋。”巴基看似责怪的戳了一下史蒂夫的额头，语气却满是欣喜，“你赶紧给我痊愈 ，听到没有？之后你想干什么都行。”他戳着史蒂夫脑门的手指慢慢划到对方的脸上，捏起那里一点皮肉轻轻掐住晃了晃，在史蒂夫看着他出神时突然低下头，含住史蒂夫的嘴唇使劲嘬了一口，然后抓起水杯就跑。

巴基烧水的空档拉开了老旧的冰箱，里面的灯闪了两下，暗下去一会才顽强的亮起来。里面只有三片面包，半罐花生酱，一碗玉米汤和几根蔫掉的芹菜，恐怕史蒂夫吃了又要拉肚子。巴基捏了捏有点热的耳尖，盖上冰箱从口袋里找出五元零钱，打算去杂货铺买点吃的，毕竟史蒂夫看起来快要饿晕了。巴基倒出一杯水，抿了一口确定温度后才走出去递给史蒂夫，然后揉了一把对方贴在脑袋顶上的金发说：“我超想吃意大利面，我现在出去买点东西，你再睡一会？”

史蒂夫心里还有点不情愿巴基离开，但无奈自己的胃已经在疯狂抗议了，他只得张开手臂，讨要了一个结实的拥抱，亲吻了一下对方的耳垂才撒手，紧紧盯着巴基看。巴基无奈的将手掌覆上对方的眼皮，安抚他因为发烧而干涩的眼睛，手拿开后又将嘴唇贴上去，分别给两边一个轻轻的吻，然后无视史蒂夫上扬的嘴角，努力绷紧声音说：“快点睡，我做好了吃的就叫你。”

史蒂夫听到家里大门关掉的声音后才重新睁开眼，盯着床头柜上两人的合影看了一会，才迷迷糊糊的再次睡过去。

 

巴基正在杂货店挑选面条，并在心里算着如果想要买牛肉馅的话还剩下多少钱买意面酱。他拿了一种软一些的小麦面，转身去冷冻柜，却感觉到一道充满的敌意的视线直直的打到了自己的后背上。他吓的挺住脚步，小心翼翼的回过头，结果脑子一瞬间就断线了。两道目光惊恐的在空中相交，双方的眼睛瞪得一个比一个大，巴基发誓他看到对方咬紧了后牙，好像下一秒就要冲过来把他打翻。

“呃。。”两人就直挺挺站在原地互相盯了一分钟，直到有人从巴基身边挤过并撞了一下他的肩膀，他才回过神，犹豫的走向了那个和自己长得一模一样的人。

那个穿着皮衣的人像是个受到过度惊吓的小孩一样站在原地，湿透的头发贴在脸的两侧，嘴巴紧紧的抿成一条线，眼睛撑的巨大的盯着巴基。“你好… …我是巴基，你… …”

那人的眼睛在听到这个名字以后又瞪大了一点，巴基甚至怀疑他的眼角要被撑裂了。不过比起那种试图瞪大眼睛恐吓对手的人，对方更像是一只被吓到炸毛的小猫咪，拱起后背露出爪子时刻准备逃跑。巴基忍不住收敛的几分情绪，试图去安抚这个吓到憋气的人，他看起来快要把自己憋死了。“先吸几口气好吗？没错，别把自己憋坏了。你是我的兄弟吗？我不知道自己有个双胞胎 ，你…”

“史蒂夫。”巴基的话被强行打断了，恢复呼吸的人眼睛不再瞪得那么大了，他张开嘴用沙哑的声音又说了一次：“史蒂夫。”好像是怕巴基没听清楚一样。“你知道史蒂夫？他现在还有点生病，我得给他买点吃的。你需要和我回家吗？还是你只是来买东西？”“他会死吗？”对方耐住了性子等他说完最后一个字，紧跟着发问。巴基这时才注意到对方没有被上衣覆盖的左臂完全是金属的，在听到“史蒂夫生病”这个信息以后张合了几下，并且捏紧了带着半截手套的拳头。

“当然不！他已经快好了！”巴基提高了声音回答，看到面前的人瞬间松了口气。“你叫什么？”

被问到问题的人愣了几秒，眼睛转了好几圈，好像在评估这个问题的安全性。“冬兵。”他终于开口，说这个词的时候皱紧了眉头。“呃…好的，冬兵，很高兴见到你，我得先买东西了。”巴基回过身，刚刚拿的一捆面条被他不知道什么时候掉到了地上，可能还摔断了几根。他走回去捡起，再起身的时候才发现冬兵紧紧的跟在他身后。“你想跟着我回家吗？”他试探的问到，毕竟冬兵看起来好像浑身都湿透了。

冬兵没有说话，但是巴基走一步，他就跟一步，将两人的距离始终保持在四十厘米。于是巴基默认为对方要跟着自己了，路过肉馅的时候盯了几秒，小声抱怨了一句，回头又多拿了一捆面条，再拿了一瓶意大利面酱就去结账了。这不怪他，冬兵看起来太像一只一不小心掉进池塘，爬上来以后吓到呆楞的小猫。而且那只小猫咪还一直盯着他手里的面条，他甚至觉得如果自己还有闲钱的话应该给冬兵再买一瓶牛奶。

直到他们走到家门口，冬兵还和他保持着四十厘米的距离；这在窄小的走廊里实在有点困难，于是冬兵就将自己挤在了墙角，看起来甚至有点可怜。“你不用站那么远，可以过来一点的。”巴基极力放轻了声音，害怕自己吓到那个人，虽然他心底实在不觉得这个看起来就很凶的人会被吓到。

让他意外的是，冬兵真的因为他这么一句话放松的身体，离开角落慢慢靠了过来。所以我真的吓到他了？？巴基怎么想也想不出自己做错了什么，只能放弃思考，拧开门走进去。冬兵紧紧的跟着他，甚至还乖乖帮他把门关上并且锁住了。

 

一觉醒来看到两个巴基没什么大不了的，但意识到这不是个梦以后，就很有问题了。史蒂夫看着那个胡子拉碴头发齐肩的巴基疑惑的盯着自己，他熟悉的那个巴基却眼神飘忽不敢看他，史蒂夫嘴巴惊讶的张开，脑子飞速的转了一会，不确定的问：“你有个双胞胎兄弟？”

“我也不知道！我就是突然遇到的他！”巴基想要否认，但话到嘴边又发现自己也不知道自己有没有那么个双胞胎兄弟。史蒂夫还想再问什么，肚子就大声发出了抗议。“好吧，你先和…冬兵待会，我做吃的。”

巴基刚把面条丢进煮开的水里，冬兵就悄无声息的出现在了他的身后。巴基吓得差点把手戳到开水里面，冬兵抱歉的低下头，把一条肉馅放到了灶台上。“哇，这是你偷的？”巴基压低了声音，见冬兵点了点头，咧开嘴冲他笑了一下说：“你好厉害呀，我都没注意到。不过下次不要这样啦，而且千万别让史蒂夫知道，他会拒绝吃饭的。”冬兵听到后认真的点了点头。

半个小时后三个人围坐在餐桌旁，冬兵换上了巴基最大的一件T恤，卷起一大团面条塞进嘴里，奋力的咀嚼，眼睛从来没有离开过史蒂夫。巴基时不时地瞥一眼冬兵，确认他不会闹什么事情。而史蒂夫在几次三番试图开口，又不知道从何问起以后便专心吃面，偷偷的瞄向巴基。

这种尴尬的情况终于被敲门声打断了，巴基蹭的站起身，迅速过去开了门。他从来没有这么想离开餐桌过，真谢谢门外的人，就算是来收水电费的人也可以。

巴基兴高采烈的打开门，门外并排站着两个自己。

靠啊。他差点把门把手扯下来。对不起，我收回刚刚的话，我不谢谢他们，一点也不，他们可以走吗？

“是谁？”史蒂夫好像受不了餐桌上的尴尬，也来门口，然后就和巴基一起呆楞在了原地。

“嗨？你别慌，先别报警好吗，我们真的不是坏人。这件事情我可以解释的。”门口的人不合时宜的说话了，巴基崩溃的捂住脸，搓了几把，转身拉过史蒂夫抱在怀里，试图寻求一点心灵慰藉。“呃，其实我不知道怎么解释。但是相信我，我们真的都是你，未来的你，穿越过来的那种。”门外的一个人开口说“Hi，史蒂夫，很高兴见到你。”

一觉醒来发现两个巴基有什么的呢？一顿饭吃到一半发现四个巴基才是惊悚的。“屋里那个也是？”史蒂夫克服住了自己想摔上门的冲动，毕竟那些都是巴基。“屋里？还有？？”先前说话的那个巴基惊讶的挑眉，并试图看到屋内的情况。“我们能进去吗？”门外另一个巴基发问。史蒂夫晕乎乎的点头，在巴基有点不认同的目光中侧过身，把屋外两人放了进来，并且张口问到：“巴基，你们…”

一个巴基听到这个称呼皱了皱眉，另一个赶紧拍拍他的肩膀，并且有些歉意的告诉史蒂夫：“你其实可以叫他詹姆斯。这样，呃，比较好区分不是吗？”接着他心虚的摸了下鼻头，拉着詹姆斯走进屋，和早就盯着门口的冬兵撞了个正着。

“哇。”Bucky更加惊讶了，他上前安抚的摸上冬兵紧绷的肩膀，试图让他先冷静下来。他已经听到金属臂疯狂张合校准的声音了。“先坐下好吗？我可以把状况解释给你听。你记得史蒂夫，对吗？我们不会伤害你，你知道对不对？”

 

Bucky先让史蒂夫把晚饭吃完，自己和詹姆斯站在一旁，一起目不转睛的盯着瘦弱的史蒂夫。Bucky看着他在嘴里塞满食物，将瘦弱的脸颊撑起专心咀嚼，觉得这样可爱极了。“你知道吗，我超级喜欢史蒂夫小时候的样子。小小的抱在怀里，真的很舒服。天哪，那个小混蛋现在只不过是和我一样高，为什么就那么喜欢把我抱在怀里呢？”

“嗯…”詹姆斯拉了拉自己的衣服将手臂藏在身后。他看到史蒂夫隐晦的瞥他们的金属臂了，他不想吓到史蒂夫或者什么的。

已经快速吃完饭的冬兵不再执着的盯着，而是将警惕的目光转向了墙角的两个人。Bucky立刻回过一个友善的微笑，毕竟那个眼神通常是他用来威胁对手的。冬兵被看的有点奇怪，转回去看自己空空的盘子，思考了一会竟将脏盘子端进了厨房。Bucky听着厨房传来的水声，有点激动的看向詹姆斯：“天哪，他居然记起来了？我以前可是花了八个月才想起来以前给帮史蒂夫洗盘子这件事情的。”

詹姆斯不安的绞紧手指，踌躇了半晌说：“我还没有开启这段记忆。但是如果我也经历了这些我一定也可以。”说完这句话冬兵就出来了，看到詹姆斯还有些委屈的眼神脚步顿了顿，之后径直走了过来，在Bucky身边站定，金属手指看似是焦虑的敲击着墙壁，用九头蛇的信号敲出一句话：【他不应该很强壮吗？我打了他。】

Bucky抿着嘴笑了起来，詹姆斯马上跳出来反驳：“这个史蒂夫才好。抱起来很好。”他向那个脑子比他更不清晰的自己复述了一下Bucky的观点。

冬兵听完这句话又将视线转会了史蒂夫身上，像是在考量对方是否像詹姆斯所说的一样。那句话的音量不算小，巴基听到后一把把史蒂夫抱在怀里，有点敌意的看着三个人，好像他们即将要把史蒂夫绑走一样。然而冬兵并没有丝毫收敛，甚至往前迈了一步，想要上手的样子，詹姆斯也理直气壮的撇起嘴巴。

“好了，你们真的别闹了。”Bucky忍笑的制止了三人的暗斗，“我已经组织好语言了，想听听我们怎么来的吗？比电影有趣。”

当然，Bucky只是解释了三人是巴基人生的不同阶段，并没有透露血清，洗脑和冰冻这些骇人听闻的事件，并透露自己的手臂是在车祸中丧失的。巴基轻松的接受自己失去左臂这件事情，倒是史蒂夫担心的脸都皱成一团，并纠结的问Bucky那疼不疼。

Bucky笑着摇摇头，但史蒂夫还是慌乱的用叉子一个劲戳自己的盘子。巴基拉着史蒂夫的手按上自己血肉的手臂：“嘿，看着我。我还好好的，知道吗？你不需要自责，这根本不怪你。”他笑嘻嘻的将史蒂夫抱到自己腿上，打趣的揉了揉他的腰：“快来，让巴基哥哥给你个爱的抱抱。”然后将一个亲吻落在了史蒂夫的鬓角。冬兵吓得瞪大了眼，惶恐的看向了桌子另一侧，试图寻求一个解释。

“哦我忘了，这个你可能要晚点想起…嗯，我们在那场车祸中还失忆了。”Bucky丝毫没有责任心的向史蒂夫解释道，再折回冬兵：“没错，你们两个是情侣，史蒂夫很爱你。”

“天哪，我还在吃自己的醋，就现在。求你们把眼睛挪开。”巴基撅了撅嘴，把史蒂夫锁在了怀里。“史蒂薇转头，我试试你额头。还难受吗？”他在多重冲击后终于想起了史蒂夫刚刚还在低烧，顺着史蒂夫的肩膀蹭上他的额头。

冬兵还在一言不发的盯着史蒂夫看，右手反复在椅子边缘敲打，【我们做过爱吗？】但一直没有得到任何人的回答。他有点不高兴了，剩下那两个人一定听到了，但是他们不回答。

不过Bucky还是起身上前到冬兵身后，右手按上他的左肩揉捏，拉着他坐到地上：“我知道，这玩意兼容性不太好，很疼对吧？”他用唇语问道，“别再捏着桌子了，那样更疼。试着放松，你的史蒂夫也没事，你已经把他捞上来了，他会找到你的。”

冬兵肩膀鼓起来的肌肉慢慢平下去了，他困惑的盯着自己的左肩，突然起身给了Bucky一个紧实的拥抱。“嘿，好了好了，一切都会没事的，我向你保证。看看我吧，我就是你未来的样子。嘿，好了，我知道你很喜欢我了。”Bucky笑着感受冬兵更用力的拥抱，拍打着冬兵的肩安抚他，而巴基也任由史蒂夫从他的怀抱里起身，接着冬兵就得到了一个来自史蒂夫的背后拥抱。瘦弱的躯体贴在他的后背上，冬兵好像能感觉到他肋骨后面有力的心跳，一下有一下的敲在他的后心处。史蒂夫的胳膊缠在他的前胸，Bucky早就让开，递给巴基一个感谢的微笑。“It's all okay now.”史蒂夫小声的在冬兵耳边喃喃着。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“史蒂薇.. …”夜晚，两人挤在那张小床上，巴基将史蒂夫整个人都抱到自己身上，脑袋埋进他的颈窝，深深吸了一口气。剩下三个人都在客厅睡沙发垫，他们两人把门一关，巴基立刻就把史蒂夫拉到床上，撒娇的抱着他拱来拱去。

“好了巴基，我爱你，我永远爱你。”史蒂夫对于他小孩子的行径其实很喜欢，凑过头深深的吻住了巴基。巴基闭上眼回吻，将舌头溜进了对方打开的唇瓣，史蒂夫立刻含住吮吸了几下，并且用自己的舌头舔上去。过了一会，巴基分开了两人的唇瓣，让史蒂夫吸进了些空气，又继续含住了他的嘴唇。“今天你想在上面吗？我想做了。”他马上史蒂夫的后腰摩挲着，感受他背上光滑的皮肤。

“嗯…我不知道…我想让你进入我。”史蒂夫亲吻着巴基的眼皮，眼睫毛蹭过嘴唇的感觉痒痒的，他忍不住动情的挺胯，一下下蹭动着巴基已经硬起来的地方，并拽下了两人的裤子。巴基抱着身上的史蒂夫侧过身，保持着亲吻的嘴唇，一只手圈住他的腰抚摸，另一只手滑下去握住两人贴在一起的下身，色情的揉弄撸动，带点茧子的拇指不停地划过史蒂夫的马眼。史蒂夫的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，巴基将亲吻变得断断续续，分去吻他的脸侧和脖子，给他更多呼吸的时间，再凑回去含住他的嘴唇。那只在史蒂夫腰上的手也转到屁股上揉捏起来，他贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇轻声说：“你屁股上的肉最多了，是不是因为巴基哥哥经常给你揉？”听到这句话，史蒂夫剧烈颤抖了一下，将头低下去，埋进了巴基的颈侧，传出闷闷的呻吟声。终于，巴基用圆润的指甲扣住史蒂夫的马眼，史蒂夫颤抖的大声呻吟，阴茎抖了两下射了出来，舌头软踏踏的伸出来舔上巴基的侧颈。巴基将手掌挪到史蒂夫的后背上安抚，低下头一下下轻吻着史蒂夫被舔的格外红润的唇瓣，等史蒂夫有些过于急促的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳后才将一根带着浊液的手指试探的按上的他的后穴。

 

“他们在做爱。”躺在垫子上的冬兵直直的看着天花板，小声说道。

“嗯…严格来说这不算真正的做爱，他们只是互相撸一发而已，还没到做爱的程度。”Bucky也盯着天花板，目不转睛的回答。

“嗯——”话音刚落，史蒂夫在呼吸声逐渐小下来之后又突然发出一阵过于甜腻的喘息，后半段又变的模糊，明显是被巴基吻堵上了。“现在才叫真正的做爱是吗？”詹姆斯也瞪大了眼睛盯着天花板。他们的眼睛能在黑暗中看到不少东西，但是天花板上实在没有什么，于是他转过头看向冬兵：“你还好吗？放松点，这没什么，你也经历过。无数次。”

冬兵也终于将眼睛挪开了天花板，回过头盯着詹姆斯：“我不知道，我现在有点奇怪。”他的眼神格外认真，詹姆斯一下子都没反应过来他说的是什么。“别——那儿。”史蒂夫更加柔软的呻吟声传了过来。“是这里吗，史蒂薇，你喜欢这里，对吗？”

“求求你了，不是现在。控制一下你的生理欲望，小两口做爱呢。”Bucky看着年轻时的两人，总有一种怀念和青涩感。那时候的两人可真好啊，无忧无虑，生活中只有彼此，像是对新婚夫妇一样。

“你硬了？”詹姆斯这才反应过来奇怪是什么，在史蒂夫逐渐失去控制的呻吟中翻过身面向冬兵，拉着他的手按上他自己的下身：“你肯定还没经历过，没关系的，这很正常。你握住它，撸动几下，正好你还可以听着史蒂夫的声音，我可从来没有过这种机会。”他突然产生出一点点奇怪的优越感，天知道他今天下午不知所措的站在街上被Bucky捡到是有多么挫败。为什么那个未来的自己知道那么多。

“嗯，巴基，求求你，多一点”墙另一边的呻吟已经控制不住了，但墙这边好像更可怕一点。冬兵难得没有质疑，只是按照他说的，将右手覆上了自己的下体，隔着裤子撸动起来。“嘿，不是这样，你要把裤子先脱下来。”詹姆斯赶紧纠正，并帮助冬兵一把把裤子连同内裤一起拉下来。

“天哪，你们两个是认真的吗？”Bucky有点无语的想要捂住耳朵，但发现自己内心竟抗拒不了史蒂夫那边诱人的呻吟声。“救命，我觉得我们三个像变态一样。不，我们就是。”

“哈，进来，巴基，我需要你。”史蒂夫的声音逐渐变得色情，撩拨着屋外三人脆弱的神经。“我知道，史蒂薇，但再等一会好吗？你这里实在…太紧了。”紧接着史蒂夫的呻吟声拔高了一个度。

“我记得，他发出这种声音应该是在我两只手指夹住他前列腺的时候。”詹姆斯迷迷糊糊的声音想起，冬兵的身体猛然抖了一下，然后开始细细的低喘。Bucky明显感觉到垫子开始耸动了。

“你居然能记起这么小的细节，却记不住你要帮史蒂夫洗盘子吗？你这个色欲攻心的人。”Bucky太佩服自己了，他居然还能平静的打诓。“但你一定也是这样的，我们是同一个人。”詹姆斯冷静的指出，之后又看着冬兵：“别捏那么紧，放松一点，你的阴茎都被自己掐红了。”

“救命，我不想听你们两个讨论这种问题。为什么你会去看他的下面？”巴基猛的翻起身，发现自己肩膀竟然有点僵硬。“我第一次撸的时候也是这样的，我需要教教他。”詹姆斯语气很正常，但之后他的呼吸突然滞住了。

“你也硬了吗？”Bucky简直要夸奖冬兵了，他居然停下了撸动，探手想去摸摸詹姆斯的胯间。“别告诉我你想和自己做爱。”

“互撸不算做爱。”不要小看冬兵的学习能力。他兴致勃勃的舔了舔嘴唇，在黑暗中看向了詹姆斯：“来吗？”

“宝贝，我要进来了。放松好吗？”“快！嗯，honey，sweety，啊——”本来还有点犹豫的詹姆斯被这几声彻底叫硬了，他爽快的解开自己的裤子，引导这冬兵的手伸像自己的下体，并握住了冬兵的阴茎，色情的挑逗起来。冬兵的身体颤抖起来，整个人贴上了詹姆斯的身体。相对的，詹姆斯被冬兵过于用力的手掐的缩了一下腰，轻轻吸了一口气，安抚的搂过冬兵的身体：“嘿，你刚刚就是这么对待自己那根可怜的大家伙的？放松，放松好吗？手放松一点，我教你，你就跟这我做。”接着他将无名指挪向冬兵的会阴，用力的按压了几下。冬兵的呻吟声加重了，他下意识的将身体蜷缩起来，之后又展开了几分，往前挺动了几下腰部把自己送到詹姆斯身前；他同时跟着对方的动作去戳弄詹姆斯的会阴，果然换来了几声轻喘，手里的东西也硬了几分。他于是颇有成就感的按住来回揉搓，詹姆斯忍不住呻吟出声，用软下来的胳膊给他撸动着，两人喘息声和隔壁史蒂夫压抑的呻吟混在了一起，显得十分淫乱。

Bucky已经放弃抵抗了，他试图心无旁骛的入睡，毕竟自己旁边在进行的事情不就是“自己给自己撸”吗？没什么大不了的。

“呼，然后，你把手指从身体后面塞进去，找到自己，嗯，找到自己的前列腺按压。我帮你。”詹姆斯舔湿了自己的金属手指，按上冬兵的后穴，揉弄了几下就缓缓的将手指按了进去。“我们的点是一样的，嗯，所以应该是…这里。”

“啊！”刚刚被进入时还有点痛，还有点凉的手指被夹在后面有点奇怪。但下一秒他就没空想这些了，詹姆斯轻车熟路的找到了那块凸起的软肉，用力按压了两下。冬兵被弄软了腰，一股新奇的快感从尾椎窜上了大脑，他觉得自己的下身好像要忍不住射出什么东西来了。他握着詹姆斯阴茎的手也不自觉松开了，不过对方好像并不在意，继续换着角度按压着他的那里，感受他疯狂收缩的肠肉。冬兵一下比一下急促的呼吸打在詹姆斯的锁骨上，詹姆斯在他松松握着的手里挺动了两下就转回去专心的帮冬兵，试图给他带来解冻以后最棒的第一次性体验。“这样特别舒服，不是吗？”他说着，又塞了一根手指到对方的后穴里，光是弯曲起来扣挖着柔软的肠壁，冬兵就舒服到左腿开始抽搐了。他张大嘴呼吸，左臂好像有点失去控制了，疯狂的张合，拳头攥紧又放开，最后只是轻轻的抵上了詹姆斯的胯骨。

“巴基…嗯，进来。”那边好像终于完成了插入，史蒂夫的声音有点颤抖，伴随着床轻轻摇晃的声音。“宝贝，你很棒。全吃下去了，宝贝，我爱你，你里面很热，好软好湿，紧的我已经想射给你了。放松，放松好吗？我要开始动了。”听到这些话的Bucky好像已经不尴尬了，他发现自己的下身也敬礼了。

“你还记得史蒂夫刚刚那声呻吟吗？”这边，詹姆斯还在继续，他将那根来回作乱的手指伸直，并在一起夹住的冬兵的前列腺，同时快速撸动起对方的阴茎，将包皮撸下去，用温热的手掌刺激着被覆盖住的敏感的皮肤。“等…什么…”冬兵窝起身子想到躲开这种陌生又致命的快感，眼泪不受控制的分泌出一点挂在眼角。但詹姆斯不给他逃开的机会，他伸腿勾住了冬兵把他拉回来，变本加厉的揉捏冬兵的前列腺，甚至还低头舔弄起冬兵的乳头。“我弄自己…就很舒服。”他含糊的说着，轻轻用牙衔起来一点在松开。“别这样…”冬兵猛的弹了起来，他觉得有一股电流从身下钻上了脑袋，他忍不住夹紧了后穴，想要阻止对方来回的揉弄，却只是将手指吞的更深。他的阴茎开始流水，后穴里的手指和胸前湿软的舌头一起，把他全身都搅弄的像是一摊水一样，舒服的快要化掉了。

冬兵忍不住在詹姆斯的手中挺动，还濒临高潮的时候，他的尾椎被按住抚摸，冰凉的触感刺激的他浑身爬满鸡皮疙瘩，眼前突然变黑又一片空白。他张着嘴不停的摇着头，嗯啊的吐出毫无意义的音节，舌头伸出来回舔弄着嘴唇，前列腺还在不停的被按压，肠壁也被第三只手指探入搅弄。太多了，冬兵眼前彻底变为白茫茫的一片，小声尖叫着射了出来。

“唔…这很舒服不是吗？”詹姆斯一下一下舔弄着他抽搐的胸膛，还轻轻咬了一下心口的皮肤。他的手指还留在冬兵的屁股里，只不过终于放开了前列腺，开始四处按压其他的地方。过了很长一段时间冬兵才缓过来，他喘着气转过头，看着Bucky：“你刚刚摸了我。”

Bucky抿起嘴，听着隔壁史蒂夫逐渐高昂的呻吟，尴尬的看着自己逐渐紧绷的裆部。刚刚他听着两边越来越快的喘息声，忍不住摸上的冬兵裸露在自己眼前的后背。管他的呢，反正那是他自己，巴基这样自暴自弃的想。

“嗯！巴基…巴基！”屋里传来了一声高昂的尖叫，Bucky攥紧拳头，开始嫉妒起了屋里那个年轻时候的自己。“我觉得你可以进去。就说你以为他在叫你。”詹姆斯提议道，并且揽过冬兵依旧有点颤抖的身体轻拍，试图哄对方睡着。Bucky第一反应是拒绝的，但是他竟然又仔细想了一下，真的起身走向了卧室。就算能看一眼史蒂夫满脸潮红的样子也赚了不是吗？

“要我也帮帮你吗？”身后，冬兵这样问詹姆斯。

 

推开门的时候史蒂夫惊恐的叫了出来，迅速的将身体团了起来，像是这样就能把自己盖住一样。巴基正坐在床边，把史蒂夫整个抱在怀里，将他钉在自己的阴茎上一下下顶弄，并没有因为来人而停下。史蒂夫的肠道又被狠狠的顶的更开，胸口被巴基扶在他胸前的手指来回玩弄，乳粒时不时被轻轻掐住揉捏，一条腿甚至被强硬的拉开，将水淋淋的交合处和可怜巴巴立在那里的阴茎完全展示给了门口的人。“巴基…别，求求你，不要。”

“没事的，史蒂夫，那也是我啊。”巴基含住史蒂夫的耳廓舔弄，满意的看着他被逼出来的眼泪，“你前面好硬…我觉得你可能需要点帮助。”他说完暗示的看向Bucky，意思不言而喻，身下的动作一点都没有变慢。巴基看着史蒂夫被顶的上下甩动的下身，受到蛊惑一样迈开腿上前，半跪下去含住了史蒂夫的下身。史蒂夫本来已经发软的腿再一次绷紧，用力的向前蹬，想要躲开这过载的快感，却只是将自己更深的缩进了巴基的怀里。

Bucky柔软的舌头在他的阴茎上来回滑动，有些粗糙的舌苔抵上他的冠状沟来回摩擦，时不时用力的吸一下，史蒂夫只觉得自己的意识也被拿一下吸走了，只有身体被两个巴基一前一后围起来，弄得黏糊糊的一团，好像要把他的骨头都抽走一样。史蒂夫的胳膊不自觉的抱上了Bucky的头，手指插进他的棕发抓紧，像是要把那颗作怪的脑袋拉走，但实际上又只是无力的搭在上面。巴基用左手握住了史蒂夫的囊袋，冰凉的触感刺激着本来已经发不出声音的史蒂夫唔咽着哭叫出声，胳膊一个用力，将自己这个阴茎按进了Bucky的嘴里。敏感的马眼抵上了Bucky正在不停收缩的喉头，身后的巴基突然也加快速度，不停的攻击着他身体里敏感的地方，胸前被巴基张开五指大力的揉弄着。史蒂夫忍不住啜泣着射了出来，抖着腰将一股股白浊射进了Bucky的嘴里。

Bucky就这嘴里的液体又用力的吸了几下，像是想要榨出史蒂夫最后一点精液，然后才爬上来拖住史蒂夫的后颈，给了他一个极其色情的深吻，金属手指还在他半软的阴茎上来回滑弄。还十分青涩的史蒂夫根本受不了这样的挑逗，他伸出手捏紧巴基金属臂，后穴还在不停的缴紧，哼哼着享受这种不亚于高潮的感觉。巴基也被史蒂夫的后穴刺激到不行，却又还留有理智想要照顾他的不应期，只是缓慢的顶弄他的后穴，避开那让他抓狂的前列腺，只是用龟头浅浅的刺激着史蒂夫的肠壁。两只圈在史蒂夫腰部的手上下摩挲着史蒂夫肚脐上下的皮肤，拇指按住史蒂夫有些窄的腰上揉弄。巴基还吸住史蒂夫颈侧和肩膀的皮肤，一点一点的吮吸，在上面留下一个又一个红色的印子，之后再满意的咬上一口，不疼，却能把史蒂夫刺激的再浅浅的呻吟出来。

“觉得怎么样？”Bucky舔过史蒂夫被吻得水润的嘴唇，双眼含笑的盯着史蒂夫。史蒂夫还有点迷乱的眼神慢慢变得清明，发红眼角挂着几滴还未干涸的眼泪，红着脸不敢看这个成熟的巴基。“你好了？那我继续了。”巴基有点不喜欢史蒂夫不集中的注意力，狠狠碾上史蒂夫的前列腺，把他再次拉回情欲。史蒂夫配合的扭动着腰，嘴里含着Bucky塞进来的金属手指，含含糊糊的呻吟，偶尔吐出几声求饶和夸赞，口水流满了他的整个下巴。巴基被他叫的越来越兴奋，捏住他的腰猛烈抽插了几十下，在史蒂夫再次染上哭腔的呻吟中全部射进的史蒂夫湿软的小穴，一边射精一边低吼呻吟，听的史蒂夫下身再次颤颤巍巍的站起来。

巴基还埋在史蒂夫的肩膀大口喘气，缓慢的在他的小穴里做最后的抽插，刚刚Bucky没有关上的门口再次出现了两个人：“你们没关门，是不是… …”

 

这次还没等巴基回过神来，史蒂夫率先呼出一口气，小声说：“你们要是想的话，就…”后半句话没说出来，他红着脸回过头，凑到巴基嘴边索要一个亲吻。巴基搂上史蒂夫的脖子，从他口中尝到了他从上一个亲吻那里得到的精液味。

“不是吧，你们。”Bucky无语的看着两人，詹姆斯甚至还悄悄把他从史蒂夫身前拉走了一点，然后盘腿坐到了史蒂夫身前捏上了他消瘦的脚腕。Bucky见这自己已经无法阻止那两个人了，无奈的起身坐到旁边的床上。巴基抱着史蒂夫的腿弯把他抱起来，抽离自己还埋在他身体里的东西，揉揉他的头发把他递到的詹姆斯怀里。坐在他旁边的Bucky有点意外的看着他，“我以为你会不想我们碰他？”

“那怎么了，你们都是我呀，史蒂薇能多体验不同版本的我，不好吗？”巴基伸出手抓住Bucky的金属臂，细细摩挲着上面的纹路，惊叹道：“你的胳膊和他们两个不一样？这很好看。”他又举起来看了一圈，突然想起什么一样红了脸，手指缠上Bucky的指缝，小声问：“你和你的史蒂夫…做那种事情的时候，会用这个吗？”

Bucky听到这个问题，居然第一个想到的是刚才詹姆斯在客厅的行径。不过下一秒，史蒂夫健壮的大腿被抬起，屁股里塞着他黑色振金手臂的画面就那么弹进了他的脑袋。“嗯，经常。他特别喜欢用后面含住我的左手，我塞进去的时候他会射得特别快。”嘴上说着史蒂夫，Bucky的眼睛却直直的盯着巴基粉红色的耳尖。这个时候的巴基还没有参军，他脸上的皮肤白嫩的不行，浑身的皮肤都滑溜溜的样子，上面还盖着一点刚刚情事留下的汗。该死的，Bucky想，他居然对自己起了反应。巴基也注意到了他一直都硬着的下身，抿了抿嘴唇，几乎要将脸买进胸口，他踌躇了半晌，握住巴基的手，暗示的挠了挠他的手心，小声问：“我能也试试吗？”

 

“唔…”这边史蒂夫刚被抱稳就被詹姆斯身后的冬兵探头吻住了，两人的牙齿猛的磕到一起，史蒂夫被撞的忍不住向后躲开。冬兵知道自己不会接吻，嘴角委屈的下垂，低着头像是个认错的小孩。“没事的，没事。”史蒂夫低声安慰他，越过詹姆斯捧起他满是胡茬的脸，轻轻的吮吸的他还有点苍白的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔上他因为紧张而闭紧的牙齿，等他放松下来后将舌头探进他高热的口腔一下下舔过他的上颚。冬兵伸手握住史蒂夫的手腕，搭到了自己后勃颈上，史蒂夫立刻按住他的颈椎轻轻的揉搓，逼出冬兵一声又一声含糊的呻吟。

史蒂夫还半硬着的下身顶在了詹姆斯的腹肌上，他动情的将腿缠到了詹姆斯腰上，脚跟小幅度蹭着他的后腰。詹姆斯刚刚冷静下来一点的地方也一起硬了起来，他忍不住拍拍史蒂夫的肩，在他转过来时拉着他陷入另一个深吻。冬兵因为被打断的吻舔了舔嘴唇，不满的拽了一下詹姆斯的头发，未果后起身绕到史蒂夫的身后一起抱住了他，探过头试图去用舌尖舔史蒂夫的嘴角。冬兵的阴茎被夹在了史蒂夫的骨缝里，只是进来讨个亲吻的念头瞬间飞到九霄云外，他看着史蒂夫光洁的后颈，动情的咬了下去，留下一个鲜红的齿印。

史蒂夫忍不住呻吟出声，詹姆斯终于放开了他有点肿起来嘴唇，转下去吮吸他突出的锁骨和胸口。“史蒂薇…”他拖长的声音撩拨着史蒂夫的神经，并暗示性的用阴茎顶了顶史蒂夫的小腹。

“啊…”另一边巴基已经成功吞下了Bucky的食指，他尽力收缩着肠壁，想要适应那根略显冰凉的东西。他分出一点注意力到史蒂夫那边，发现他已经被夹在两人中间吻得七荤八素，赶紧出声制止：“别，史蒂夫他…他受不了连着被进入两次，他身体…啊…他身体受不了的。”接着他就被Bucky按在敏感带上来回搅动的手指按软了腰。“没事的，”Bucky抚摸着他细软的短发安慰道，“他们能照顾好史蒂夫的。现在，想再好好感受一下你未来的手吗？”巴基颇为羞耻的点了点头，下一秒第二根手指就顺着滑了进来，将被润滑好的肉穴搅弄出水声。

“嘿，史蒂夫，史蒂薇？”詹姆斯拍拍史蒂夫的后背，他看起来快要在一波波快感中睡过去了。“你还想做吗，还是说想要睡了？”

“嗯……”史蒂夫用力的眨了眨眼，看清了面前这个巴基的脸。他的胡茬像是没时间修剪似的杂乱的从下巴上冒出来，盖住了他有些圆起来的脸。史蒂夫不由的用手掌捧上去，感受了一下他的下颌，然后轻轻的吻上了他的下巴。“我可以插入你吗？”

詹姆斯像是中奖了一样笑了起来，甚至还对黏在史蒂夫背上的冬兵炫耀的眨了眨眼睛。“当然了甜心。”他抓着史蒂夫的手指慢慢伸向自己的后穴，附在他的耳边说：“快来吧，我要等不及了。”史蒂夫按上了他还有些干涩的穴口按压了两下，起身想要找些润滑的东西。但冬兵好像有点吃醋似的挂在他身后，詹姆斯又握住他的手腕示意他继续，史蒂夫左右两难的顿住，不敢贸然伤到詹姆斯，虽然他可比巴基看起来壮实多了。

“嘿，这里。”Bucky一直将一点注意力分给史蒂夫这边，主要是怕两个不太清醒的自己把瘦弱的史蒂薇吞吃入腹。看到史蒂夫慌乱的样子他不禁笑出来，抬手递给刚刚自己给巴基用的润滑液。“这个是哪来的？”史蒂夫接过一瓶透明色的KY，有些不解，“我可不记得我们家有这种东西。”

“hmm…”Bucky的脸罕见的红了，“I brought it with me…我本来想和我的史蒂夫…算了，你就用吧别问了。”

史蒂夫迟疑了一下，还是抬手接过了那瓶KY，挤出一些将手指浸湿，再慢慢推进詹姆斯的后穴。詹姆斯控制自己放松身体，摇动这腰部示意史蒂夫可以放进来更多。史蒂夫受到鼓舞，又连续塞进了两根手指，在水润的后穴中来回进出，带出些透明的液体堆在股间。冬兵轻柔却强硬的拉过史蒂夫的头，吻住史蒂夫的嘴唇吮吸。这次他的技术提升了不少，还能学着史蒂夫刚刚的吻，将舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴舔他的舌尖。詹姆斯微微眯上眼感受史蒂夫在自己身体中的手指，抬起手按压上了史蒂夫被巴基嘬的粉红的乳尖揉弄，并仰起头含住了史蒂夫不停滚动的喉结。詹姆斯的额头时不时会撞上正在亲吻的冬兵的颚骨，不过他只是变本加厉的衔住史蒂夫脖子上薄薄的皮肤吮吸，好像想要留下一个永久的印记一样。

“够了，你进来。”史蒂夫的手因为两人的挑逗而停下，詹姆斯动了几下腰，在史蒂夫的手指上把自己操开，便微微抬起身，将史蒂夫硬起来的阴茎夹在了自己的骨缝中。史蒂夫的呼吸变得又粗重了一点，他将手指上剩余的润滑液抹在龟头上，扶好下身，让詹姆斯一点点坐下去。

完全坐到底以后两人同时满足的叹慰了一下，詹姆斯来回扭动了几下腰，让史蒂夫的阴茎在自己身体里搅了几下，然后就开始上下动了起来。“嗯…史蒂夫，好棒…”他咂了咂嘴，凑上去亲吻史蒂夫的发顶。天哪他简直爱死史蒂夫的金发了，在他曾经自慰快要高潮时，性幻想都会模糊成一片蒙蒙的金色，他甚至可以回忆起那些柔软的金发绕在自己手指尖的样子。不对，詹姆斯这才反应过来，他已经将右手揉上了史蒂夫的头侧，将他半长的头发一圈圈缠在自己手指上，然后紧紧的握住。史蒂夫的头发被拉的有点疼，他亲吻上詹姆斯向前挺起的胸膛，在他鼓涨胸上留下带着的口水的吻痕。他的舌头在詹姆斯的上身一点点开拓，发现自己将手抱上对方左肩的位置上时，詹姆斯会颤抖的格外厉害，甚至大腿都有点撑不住似的。于是他暂时抛弃的詹姆斯好看的胸肌，湿软的舌头舔上了对方左肩上狰狞的疤痕。

“别！史蒂夫，别…停下！”一股电流般的快感从被触碰的地方窜上脑袋，詹姆斯的身子瞬间软了下，差点坐上史蒂夫的大腿，他觉得自己完全可能把史蒂夫的大腿骨坐断。史蒂夫并没有听他的，将嘴唇张开含住詹姆斯的肩膀，火热的舌头像条泥鳅一样在肉体和金属的交界处一个劲舔弄着，下身也丝毫不含糊的向上顶弄。詹姆斯的呻吟不由得拔高了几度，后穴不停的收缩，大腿开始顺着床单向两边滑下去。左肩传来的感觉好像要把他的脑子电坏了，他舒服的连躲都不想躲，但他更不想失控的伤到史蒂夫。“嘿，史蒂薇，别这样…我太沉，听话，好吗？”詹姆斯抱住史蒂夫倔强的在自己肩头拱来拱去的脑袋，试图阻止史蒂夫不停戳弄自己敏感带的行为。“不要，我可以。”史蒂夫突然就倔强了起来，“只要是巴基我就都可以。”

詹姆斯真的没办法了，他的大腿内侧已经在痉挛发颤，只能抱紧史蒂夫的后背，在他耳边一遍遍的说着停下，至少先躺下再继续，却被史蒂夫更加有用力的抽动而堵了回去。他的理智快要断线了，情欲疯狂的催促他用力坐上史蒂夫的阴茎，最好把两个囊袋也一起吞进去，然后一下下把自己抛起，再由着重力坐回去，让史蒂夫的阴茎永远能戳在自己的前列腺上。“哈…你，帮帮我…”他求助的伸手，握住冬兵的肩膀，眼角已经有点发红。冬兵看着他逐渐被情欲掌控的样子，眼神滑向了他和史蒂夫紧紧贴在一起，被逐渐挤压柔软的胸肌，受到蛊惑似的绕到詹姆斯身后，在他的惊呼声中一手圈过他的胸口，用力抓了一把他已经软下来的胸，另一只手拖上他的屁股，然后控制着詹姆斯的身体上下起伏着。

“等会儿……我不是……”詹姆斯被他突如其来的行径弄懵了，就着这个姿势被操了几下才缓过神来，“你让我躺下……”

冬兵看着史蒂夫一下子皱起的眉头，决绝的忽视了詹姆斯的诉求，甚至还变本加厉的将拇指指尖并着史蒂夫的阴茎一起，捅进了詹姆斯流着水的肉洞。詹姆斯在眼角挂着的泪珠终于流下脸颊，他张大嘴摇着头，大声呻吟，不停说的着“不行，太多了，拿出去”这样的字眼。而史蒂夫也找到技巧似的，在他身体落下时猛的向上顶，一下下像是要开辟他最深处的肠道一样。平时只拿手指玩过自己的詹姆斯根本受不了这些，冬兵的手指也又多了一根，不停的抚摸扣弄，指尖划过他肉壁上柔软的凸起。史蒂夫仰起头舔掉詹姆斯下巴上堆积的口水，又向上嘬着巴基大张的下唇。詹姆斯立刻低下头和他继续亲吻起来，但身体却只能软软的靠在冬兵怀里，任由他抱着自己在史蒂夫身体上驰骋，舌头搅弄史蒂夫的口腔发出淫靡的水声。

“詹姆斯。”在他屁股绷紧，马上就要被操到高潮时，冬兵突然停下了胳膊上的动作，让他悬在那里，屁股里只含着史蒂夫的龟头……和冬兵的三根手指。该死的，这家伙什么时候已经伸进来三根了。“动一动……你干什么？”詹姆斯不满的摇晃着自己的腰，但因为脱离而显得像是在近一步窝进冬兵怀里一样。

“我觉得不公平，我也想碰史蒂夫的下面，现在你全占了。”冬兵继续将三根手指撤出来一点，握住史蒂夫露在外面的阴茎。詹姆斯本来就被打断了高潮，现在连屁股里都空下来了，不满的回过头抱怨：“你先让我高潮好不好？然后你再和史蒂夫做。”

史蒂夫将拇指按上詹姆斯的嘴唇，示意他先不要说话，然后亲吻詹姆斯的脖子，压低声音说：“巴基，亲爱的，放松好吗？接下来可能要有些痛，但是你可以的。”

詹姆斯还没反应过来怎么回事，一个滚烫的东西就顶上了两人交合的边缘，蹭动了几下，便缓慢又不容拒绝的顶了进来。詹姆斯眼睛瞬间瞪大，身子一点点滑下去，躺倒了身后人的肩膀上，不可思议的想要回头看，却发现他连转动脖子的能力都没有了。他求助的看向史蒂夫，但对方只是俯下身，更加温柔的亲他的脸颊和嘴唇，将舌头戳进他耳孔，湿漉漉的搅弄，然后安抚他道：“没关系，别怕好吗？慢慢来，你会喜欢这个的，我保证。”

“不……不，我不……Bucky！”詹姆斯惊慌的求救。他感受到自己后穴被慢慢顶开，那股撕裂的疼痛渐渐被饱涨感代替。史蒂夫和冬兵十分有默契的一起顶进，冬兵更加长的东西在史蒂夫整根埋进后又前进了一小段，巨大的龟头热乎乎的顶在肠壁深处，詹姆斯忍不住蜷起身子颤抖，腿却被史蒂夫强行拉开，拉过去盘上史蒂夫的腰。“你真棒，甜心，很舒服对吗？你全部都吃下去了，喜欢这个吗？放松点，夹得这么紧对我们都没有好处。”耳边，史蒂夫还在滔滔不绝的说着，然后开始剧烈抽插起来。

另一边，被叫到名字的两人抬起头，有点被他们三个惊人的玩法弄懵了。不过Bucky决定无视詹姆斯的呼叫，毕竟他看起来只是爽而已，现在他已经被两个人操的挺肚子了。于是他勾起巴基肉穴里的手指，成功把他的注意力也拉了回来。“天哪……史蒂夫那个小混蛋，流氓话怎么那么多？”巴基不可思议的喃喃着，扭动着腰享受被填满的感觉。“哦亲爱的，他的流氓话可不止这些。想听听他还对我说过什么吗？”Bucky撤出手指，附在巴基的耳边，刻意模仿史蒂夫低沉的声音说：“宝贝，准备好用你流着水的肉洞吃下你最喜欢喜欢的这跟阴茎了吗？”接着就将阴茎刺进了巴基的后穴。巴基被刺激的像只刚刚离开水的鱼一样疯狂的扑腾，前列腺被Bucky的龟头碾过，接着又被上面的青筋摩擦，他白嫩的脚趾蜷起，前茎在没有任何触碰的情况下射了出来，一股股稀薄的精液喷射出来以后马眼还在不停的往外流些透明的液体。他被这种从来没有体验过的快感刺激的仰起头，却又因为羞耻感想要将连埋在Bucky胸前，一时间就那么留着眼泪愣在那里。

Bucky还没有善罢甘休，他满意的弹了弹巴基可怜兮兮吐着水的阴茎，继续用和史蒂夫没什么两样的声音撩拨着他，说出各种巴基想都不敢想，比他看过最淫乱的色情片还要下流的话。巴基不知所措的感受着身后缓慢的顶弄，用的是他最喜欢的速度和力气，反复撞击着他的敏感带，没有规律的偶尔刺上他那点敏感的凸起。不过温柔的操弄并不能安抚他被那些话刺激到崩溃的身体，巴基一边流泪啜泣，一边抱紧Bucky的脖子，摇着头哀求他别再说了。半软的阴茎垂在身前，像个关不上的水龙头还在不停的滴水，巴基甚至都不知道自己怎么了，明明没有被反复顶弄前列腺，这种漫长又折磨人的快感还是在一波一波的袭击着他的大脑。他的眼泪不禁流的更凶了。

“是吗？但是你后面一直在夹我，想我快点射给你吗？明明我不操久一点你就会摇着你淫荡的屁股求我吧？”Bucky觉得自己疯了，史蒂夫十分尊重他，除了几句情趣以外几乎没说过这么多话。但是他看到巴基白嫩的身体全部都覆盖上一片绯红，不停的啜泣乞求的样子，嘴上的话语就没过脑子的一句句往外蹦。“求求你，求求…”巴基还在羞耻的哭着，身体却已经食髓知味的来回扭动，配合着Bucky的节奏交合着。这真的不怪他，只是…未来的自己技术未免太好了点，连胸口都被吮吸的像是要流出点液体一样，舒服的意识都恍惚了。平时史蒂夫像个莽撞的小狮子一样不得要领的抽插，亲吻和爱抚也都是青涩的不行，性爱的快感大多来源于两人之间传递的浓浓的爱意。但是Bucky…Bucky的技术实在是太好了，他缓慢又色情的挑逗着巴基，偶尔将整根阴茎抽出来抵在穴口浅浅戳弄，直到巴基受不了的主动向后送腰，才又将一下插到底，龟头抵在他的前列腺上小幅度抽插，让他爽到找不着北。“你…史蒂夫…”巴基睁开眼将他拉到面前，亲吻了一下他的嘴角，然后就又得到了一个绵长又满足的长吻。

“史蒂夫没事，怎么了？”Bucky松开巴基的嘴唇，看着他因为担心而皱紧的眉头，将一个亲吻落在了上面。“未来的史蒂夫…还经常生病吗？”巴基仰起头，看着那个因为抽插而喘不过气，脸部有点发红的小豆芽，担心的问，“或者未来的药物，可以治疗他的哮喘吗？”

Bucky也顺着他的目光看向那个记忆中的青年，唇角扬起一模微暖的笑。他讲手掌盖上了巴基的眼皮，又在手背上印上一个吻，语气和身下的顶弄一样，带着极致的温柔回答：“他会没事的，未来的他是个小英雄。一切都会特别好的，放心吧。”巴基向身边伸出一只手，抓住了史蒂夫撑在床上的指尖。史蒂夫立刻回握，两个青年的手指紧紧交缠在一起，史蒂夫忍不住更加用力的在詹姆斯的后穴里挺动，低沉的喘息一下一下打进了巴基的心里，他也开始因为Bucky的抽插而甜腻的呻吟。两人几乎是同时射了出来，巴基的后穴一跳一跳的收缩，还在因高潮而发抖的史蒂夫发晕的俯下身，将嘴唇贴上巴基的，左右磨蹭，偶尔吮吸一下他丰满的嘴唇。

直到两人都恢复了平稳的呼吸，史蒂夫已经累的在巴基的怀里睡了过去。巴基拉过被团成一团的毯子将两人裹起来，对坐在床边的Bucky甜甜的笑了一下。“刚刚真的很舒服，没想到我居然能经历穿越这种事情，太酷了。冬兵和詹姆斯呢？”

Bucky无奈的摇了摇头，看着窝在巴基胸前金色的脑袋，想了想还是忍住了揉上去的冲动。“他们两个还没结束，我让他们去客厅弄了，我觉得他们应该会给你清理沙发垫的。毕竟冬兵可在杂货店把你吓得不行，不是吗？”

“什么？你怎么，你怎么知道的？”巴基疑惑的歪过头，搂住怀里的史蒂夫摸着他肩膀突出的骨头。“不过以后史蒂夫要是能好起来就太好了。我们可以去结婚，萨拉也会很开心的。”

我……怎么知道的？Bucky困惑的看着眼前相拥的两人，一九三几年美国认同同性恋结婚吗？他困惑的回忆着今天早些时候的场景，冬兵直直盯着他的感觉清晰到不行，他甚至记得自己接过那袋肉馅时惊喜的心情。

自己？拿肉馅不是这个时代的巴基吗？等等，他和史蒂夫在这个时候是在一起的吗？不对，什么叫这个时候？他们真的有在一起过吗？Bucky闭紧眼睛，抓了抓头发，再一睁眼，两个少年已经消失了，只剩一间空荡荡的公寓，没有一点有人生活过的痕迹。完了，Bucky几乎确定了，他一定是又一次被洗脑了。他不甘心的捏紧拳头，开始计划这次从九头蛇逃脱的方法，脑子里不停的想着史蒂夫，就像他曾经被洗脑无数次时做的一样。

 

“詹姆斯·格兰特·巴恩斯与史蒂夫·布坎南·罗杰斯之墓，合葬于1983年7月6日。”墓碑上的照片是两个中年人，依旧瘦弱的金发男子正抓着画笔，从画架上的画布上回过头，看向画面的右侧——那里有一个因对焦失败而模糊的粽发后脑——眼里浸满了温柔的爱意。

 

 

“嘿，这…莱利？”Bucky面朝下趴在湿润的泥土地上，听到一个熟悉的声音后他一个激灵爬起来，警惕的看向周围。山姆扯下自己的护目镜，露出了他极其困惑的眼睛。Bucky同样疑惑的看着他，用了几秒才想起现在的情况：该死的，他们在瓦坎达战场上。灭霸好像成功了。

“应该是心灵宝石……”旺达回过神后比刚才亲手杀死幻视时看起来还要悲伤，“宝石制造了一个环境让我们沉溺其中。”

环境……那这样看来，心灵宝石还真是个厉害的东西，居然能把人最美好的环境就那么放进他的脑子里。我能不能再来一次？Bucky苦中作乐的想。

“各位，准备好战斗了吗？”突然，战场凭空出现了无数个光圈。一个穿着红色斗篷的人从里面走出，满是创伤的手上套着一个玄戒，有些吃力的维持着无数个传送门，“你们的朋友，复仇者们，他们需要战力。”

Bucky找了半天也没找到倒下去之前扔掉的那把枪，便活动了几下金属臂，在塔恰拉还在踌躇不定时先行踏入了来人身后的光圈。好吧，他现在脑子终于清醒了，虽然他的屁股还有一种被双龙的错觉，妈的，他竟然把自己分裂成了四个人去和史蒂夫做爱。

现在，我要去守着我最好的朋友的后背了，我可不会抛下他。Bucky这样想着，踏上了那片瓦砾上的战场。没准……如果有可能，他甚至期待的想着，可能大战后他真的能拉着史蒂夫来一场绝妙的性爱，如果他们都还活着的话。

“嘿，兄弟，接枪！”身后，山姆叫道。他心情颇好的挑起嘴角。

 

END

 

后记：

“心灵宝石里，你梦到了什么？”山姆坐在空旷的仓库里，擦拭着满是泥土的盾牌。

“嘿，你还没告诉过我你的呢！”Bucky靠在墙根，不正常的安静下去了几秒，然后又恢复的轻松的语气发问。

“我啊……我回到了那该死的猎鹰计划，挡住了那枚火箭弹。”他也难得安静下来，Bucky听到了他尽力吞咽的声音。“好了，快，说说你。”

“……我梦见自己是个举世闻名的作家。”撰写出了一段不属于我，却又美好到令人落泪的一生。


End file.
